Petunia/Gallery
Images of Petunia. General 13p.jpg|Petunia character info. Pet.intro.1.gif|Petunia's internet season 1 intro Petunia_Intro.png|Petunia's internet season 2 intro. Petunia_Intro.gif|Petunia's TV series intro. Petunia_Intro3.png|Petunia's internet season 3 intro. conceptpetunia.PNG|An early concept art of Petunia. happy-tree-friend_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Petunia after falling into a spike pit CookingPetunia.jpg|Petunia making burgers Petunia_Sitting.jpeg|Petunia in her Smoochie PetuniaWithOutFlower.jpg|Petunia without her flower in Wishy Washy. Htf-petunia.jpg|Happy Petunia. Happy-tree-friends-petunia.jpg|Petunia sees a small pool. Character Diagram.jpg|Petunia in Ski Patrol. petunia in bed.png|Because of a goof, Petunia does not have the car deodorizer around her neck when she goes bed in Hello Dolly. Ca.jpg|Petunia screaming for her life as the class play bursts into flames! Undead Petunia.png|It's a zombie Petunia... Petunia 2.jpg|a close up of Petunia cuddles and petunia plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia plushes Screen Shot 2013-01-16 at 10.15.13 PM.png|Petunia with ice cream Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 1.07.58 PM.png|Winter clothing htf-mfw-petunia-01.jpg|Petunia wonders why there is a lollipop in her hand 537093 160906220736986 1874090794 n.jpg|Petunia swooning over... Lumpy. Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|Petunia in Ipso Fatso skunk in a can.png|Petunia now comes in a can. 1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=386.png|Winkin Petunia 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Mix-n-match Petunia Petunia_licking_ice_cream.png|Petunia licking an ice cream cone Home-Where-the-Hurt-is-300x300.jpg|Petunia in Home Is Where the Hurt Is WinterPetunia.png|Petunia making a snow angel Chill Kringle.jpg|Petunia is skating zayats 165.png|Petunia in Keepin' it Reel Giggles petunia snow.png|Petunia in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya H p.jpg|Petunia and Handy on a date. Petunia hammer.png|Petunia's death in Peas in a Pod Petuniahair.png|Petunia as Rapunzel Hqdefualt.jpg|Petunia likes to clean. Matchstick.jpg|Petunia uses a match, but later she help Splendid to kill everyone Petunia car.png|Petunia's apparently happy to see Splendid despite her injuries. 185px-Waitress_Petunia.jpg|Petunia the waitress. Petunia morton salt.png|Petunia on salt. Wholesome Crossdresser.png|Petunia in a picture with Lumpy's corn. WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|Petunia driven to the brink of insanity in Wishy Washy petunia.gif|Petunia. PETUNIA.gif|The second icon for Petunia at the top of the page, but it was removed due to her missing one of her ears. Derb 2.jpg|Petunia in Deadeye Derby. Wingin it petunia sodamachine.png|Petunia holding a Cola. Dream 25.jpg|Nurse Petunia PutunDisaster.jpg|Petunia the carney. Deadeye derby Lost mines app store image.jpeg|Petunia as an opponent in the same game. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Petunia in the character selection for the same game. Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg|Third from the same game. Petundeath.png|Petunia decapitated in episode You're Kraken Me Up. Something Fishyclass.png|Petunia the student. Petunia teaser.PNG|Petunia from the teaser for the episode "Hide and Seek". So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Petunia flirting with Mime. Whoknowswhathappened.JPG|Petunia communicating her confusion. Snapshot - 8.jpg|Petunia's level in Dumb Ways to Die: HTF Edition. Roadkill.jpg|Petunia's death in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) Rollercoasterride.png|Petunia at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Episodic Mutilated Face.jpg Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Petunia's heart springs out because of the cursed idol Bed springs.jpg HTF TWSOTT brace youself.PNG HTF TWSOTT Petunia.PNG HTF TWSOTT G+P DIE.PNG 235px-Happy Trails.png|Petunia in Happy trails. 185px-Indexhappytrails.jpg Petunia want to go to the toilet.png IMG 20140117 144656.jpg Img 36696 happy-tree-friends-camp-pokeneyeout.jpg&t=03a31ff38a34e4c0b4b41be3efdc49ef.jpg Hurt.jpg petunia and mime.jpg|Petunia and Mime on a date. What could go wrong? 03 - I Heart U-10-09-55-.jpg|Petunia saw a new guy, Mime! Happy-tree-friends-gif-cartoon-blood-612508.gif|petunia injured. X39UMYYt 640x360 0.jpg Petunia i heart u.png Petunia bird1.jpg|Petunia with her pet bird. (Note it looks similar to the episode Brake the Cycle, though in a different color) Petunia bird2.jpg|And it flies away. Petunia bird3.jpg|And she runs to the bird and catches the bird, And then................ Blurb1-206x116.jpg|Bird flies away has the window partially severing her arms. She shrieks in shock as the bird flies off, Wow......That's dark. Petunia hospital nohands.jpg|Petunia is a Handy-sue now. P nub.jpg|I guess it's time to live in your life without any arms. Petunia heart eyes.png Petunia handy swing.jpg|:( Nubyou.JPG|Petunia have fun with Handy. Note she lacks hand like Handy ImagesCAHPSLWH.jpg|Handy-sue love :) Petunia blowing1.jpg|Petunia does a Handy parody. Petunia blowing2.jpg|Petunia variant of Handy's trademark face. Petunia bowling crush.jpg|THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! Handy bowling crush.jpg|-_- YOU BROKE THE RULES! Petunia replacement as bowling ball.jpg|GUYS THAT'S DANGEROUS! Handy petunia in the mix1.jpg|Wha? Handy petunia in the mix2.jpg|OH GOD WHY Oops.jpg|HAHAHAH Hospital petunia handy bird1.jpg|Bird is back Hospital petunia handy bird2.jpg|Uh, what's it doing? Hospital petunia handy spin.jpg|You Spin Me Right Round Image.jpgHospital petunia handy spin.jpg|Aww no spinning. Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG|Petunia and Handy in House Warming. Housewarming Petunia jump.PNG|Ditto. Housewarming I have no choice.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG Housewarming Petunia Help me!.PNG Housewarming Flash.PNG|DOES THIS FACE LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF MERCY TO YOU?! HAHAHAHHOUDEM;KLJOF;RDSGIJEMSLOGIFSA Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG Housewarming Petunia.PNG Burnt Petunia 2 S1E2.jpg|She's toast. Petunia's shoking.png|Petunia's choking Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 8-52 PM).png Towel raft over Petunia's head.png|Towel raft over Petunia's head Petunia´s_house.jpg|Petunia´s house Wishy Washy.jpg Hqdefault13.jpg|Petunia is scarred...... Hqdefault11.jpg|......now she's happy Suicuide.jpg|Petunia suicide in Wishy Washy Smilepetunia.jpg|Petunia creepy smile S&d.jpg Cleantoilet.jpg Clean.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg Jlhjujhjn.png Uijhfg.png Ghjhmbj.png Kjjhghhj.png vlcsnap-2013-11-27-06h21m17s252.png|Petunia saves Sniffles Bdhughuygrr.png Behgrhurre.png Drxtgydtuyg.png Asryreyretety.png Atfeushfyuseyhf.png Aufheshe.png Fszeszrrse.png Hike 11.jpg FromHerotoEternity61.PNG FromHerotoEternity63.PNG FromHerotoEternity64.PNG FromHerotoEternity68.PNG FromHerotoEternity69.PNG FromHerotoEternity70.PNG Aztdstcmhvgm.png Aphuhdfihufvhufg.png 008.jpg YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg PetuniaIsHappy.png Pitchin' Impossible patunia and mole.PNG Pitchin' Impossible Petunia.PNG Pitchin' Impossible down.PNG Pitchin' Impossible right.PNG Pitchin' Impossible left.PNG Pitchin' Impossible dead.PNG Whostoflame petunia phoning.png Petunia gofuckyourmommy.png Whostoflame petunia phoning02.png Whostoflame petunia burningtail.png Petuniaishot.jpg|Petunia on the phone. Whostoflame petunia cooking.png Burning.png HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 6.png Smilinggirls.png Pinned petunia.jpg Stayin' Alive 2.PNG Stayin' Alive 3.PNG Stayin' Alive 4.PNG Stayin' Alive 5.PNG Stayin' Alive 13.PNG Stayin' Alive 14.PNG Stayin' Alive 20.PNG Stayin' Alive 21.PNG Stayin' Alive 22.PNG Stayin' Alive 26.PNG Stayin' Alive 27.PNG Stayin' Alive 28.PNG Stayin' Alive 29.PNG Stayin' Alive 30.PNG Stayin' Alive 31.PNG Stayin' Alive 32.PNG Stayin' Alive 33.PNG Stayin' Alive 34.PNG Stayin' Alive 35.PNG Stayin' Alive 36.PNG Stayin' Alive 37.PNG|petuna fish Stayin' Alive 38.PNG|wut r u doin Stayin' Alive 39.PNG Stayin' Alive 40.PNG|petuna fish Stayin' Alive 41.PNG|stahp Stayin' Alive 42.PNG Stayin' Alive 43.PNG Stayin' Alive 44.PNG Stayin' Alive 45.PNG Stayin' Alive 46.PNG Stayin' Alive 49.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia02.png Asyouwish petunia01.png Asyouwish petunia02.png Asyouwish petunia03.png Asyouwish petunia04.png Whishywashy petunia03.png Whishywashy petunia02.png Whishywashy petunia01.png Keepin 15.jpg Keepin 14.jpg Keepin 13.jpg Keepin 12.jpg 185px-Img 1187568 38687990 0.jpg|These two girls look happy. Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles01.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles03.png Huhreaction.png|Petunia along with Giggles. Groan.jpg|Ditto. Tear-off.png Deaths.png|This is what you look like when you get eaten by a snake. Date 18.jpg ReadEmAndWeep-Petunia01.png Rippedinhalf.png halfskinned.png Itgetsworse.png|For all the Japanese viewers, don't look at this out of context. Petunia's stuck.PNG|Everyone on this Wikia's gonna hate my guts. Tentacles.png|LOOK AWAY. Hqdefault.jpg|Petunia's body completely mangled up after the Demon puls her through the drain. BoomBlood 6.jpg BoomBlood 5.jpg BoomBlood 4.jpg BoomBlood 3.jpg BoomBlood 2.jpg Petunia's Bedtime.PNG|Bedtime for Petunia! Aw darn it....PNG Petunia on a stroll!.PNG Petunia trying to escape.PNG Petunia has no other choice!.PNG Userbox Petunia.jpg 420009 397872623560037 2102708859 n.jpg Angry petunia.jpg|Please send me more tea! Images123.jpg|Petunia having a Tea party with Lammy I'll save yooou!.PNG I DIDN'T DO IT, PETUNIA!.PNG Petunia and Lammy laugh.PNG Hi! Welcome to Happy Tree Town!.PNG After the trip.png Royal 3.png Shockedfemales.jpg Royal 2.png Royal 1.png Fat petunia.jpg HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 7.png Popcorn looks yummy!.PNG This is why Flippy's the best.PNG HaS 1.PNG HaS 2.PNG HaS 29.PNG HaS 30.PNG HaS 31.PNG HaS 32.PNG HaS 33.PNG HaS 34.PNG HaS 35.PNG HaS 36.PNG HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 20.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 10.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 9.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png Petunia wingin it.png Not this again.PNG Refreshing!.PNG HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 1.png Breakfeast.jpg Death Bleck.jpg Huh.jpg Fix.jpg Tasty.jpg Petunia Sunbathing.PNG Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries